Jazz Hands Returns Again
by Blue-Haired-Wonder
Summary: Jazz Hands always wanted a world filled with mimes. Everyone knows he failed once. Everyone knows he failed twice. BUT, Did he fail the third time?
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I started to write a long time ago. I only got to Chapter 2, but I feel like that if I actually post this, it might get me more motivated to finish this.**

 **So, I'm not sure if I'm going to have pairings for this, but right now I'm not.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Totally Spies.**

WOOHP Prison, Jazz Hands Cell, 10:30 A.M

He had been in this prison cell for quite sometime now. He had already been in this cell before. And finally he had figured out an escape plan. This guy is a mime by the name of Jazz Hands. Their are three at the fault of him being in this cell. Their names are Clover, Alex, and Samantha. Or Sam for short. Or as he had called her Miss Spirit Fingers. All he knew about that situation was that she had been undercover to get him sent back to this prison cell. He'd finally be able to get out of this cell. He just had to wait for the right time. He had attemted to turn everyone into mimes. He did this because, well he said it once but will repeat it 'No one understands the art of mimes'. Jazz Hands had always said that 'A true artist is never understood'. When his plan is complete he will be king in his new Empire Of Mime. And of course every king needs a queen, right?

Malibu University, Spies Penthouse, Living Room, 11:05 A.M

"CLOVER" Screamed a voice in the spies penthouse.

"What Alex?" Clover asked in annoyance.

"Where is my favouriite sweater?" Alex asked. Sounding VERY dangerous.

"I...um...don't know..." Clover replied nervously.

"CLOVER!" Alex screamed.

"I'M SORRY!" Clover screamed back.

There is another girl in the penthouse. Samantha or Sam or Sammie. Or as they called her 'The brains of the group'. Sam heard the girls argument and rolled her eyes. For some reason that she is NOT going to mention to Clover, it sounded like Clover to lose Alex's favourite sweater. Just like she lost my favourite skirt. After a few more moments or half an hour more like it she finally got annoyed enough. She sat up, picked up the bookmark, put it in the book, closed the book, and stood up. She went to find Alex and Clover. She found them in the kitchen screaming back and fourth at eachother.

"STOP!" Sam yelled.

Clover and Alex both stop. They look at Sam then back to eachother then scream louder than before...

"STAY OUT OF THIS SAM!"

"Okay, Okay. Just trying to concentrate" Sam replies.

"Concentrate on what?" Alex asks confused.

"Concentrate on the last day before classes start again. And I don't want to spend that last day listening to you two arguing to be honest." Sam replies annoyed.

"Well stay out of our 'descussion'. Okay Sammie?" Clover says.

"Fine, but when one of you are in the hospitial DON'T come calling to me!" Sam huffs, stalks into the living room, picks up her book, and stalks to her room and slams the door.

"Jeez. Sam no fun much?" Alex says and Clover laughs. But little did Alex and Clover know is that...Sam had heard that.

LAMOS Headquarters, Monitor Room, 11:45 A.M.

Terrence Lewis, Tim Scam, Myrna Beesbottom, Helga Von Guggen, and Boogie Gus, sat in the monitors room on the couch in shock. They watched as they two girls Clover and Alex fought, Sam got annoyed, and how Alex had said 'Sam no fun much?'.Then after a few minutes of Clover and Alex laughing one of the monitors turned to Sam's room where she stood with a hurt look on her face. Finally Terrence spock up...

"So...The spies are fighting huh?" He says smirking.

"It would seem so" Tim Scam replies also smirking.

"So Terrence...Does this mean we should strike again?" Helga asks.

"Yes Helga. I think it does. If we're lucky Samantha will want to work alone." Terrence says with an evil look in his eyes.

"Why would WE be lucky?" Myrna questions confused.

"I think I know what Terrence means" Tim replies.

"Please enlighten them Tim" Terrence says evilly.

"Since Samantha is the smartest of the three it would be a great opportunity to have her work with us." Tim replies, smirking again.

The others look at eachother for a few moments and then their faces come to realization.

"I get it" Boogie Gus says, sounding amused.

"Now...LETS THINK OF A PLAN!" Terrence says.

WOOHP Headquarters, Everywhere in the building, 11:30 P.M.

Agents are wandering the halls of WOOHP when all the sudden they hear...

"ALL AGENTS ATTENTION, PRISON JAZZ HANDS HAS ESCAPED, I REPEAT JAZZ HANDS HAS ESCAPED!" The alarm sounded with the voice of GLADIS.

 **And that was Chapter 1! How did you like it? Please review me your answer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up everybody! Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own Totally Spies and I never will. Well maybe someday I will. (Starts plotting evil things)**

6 Days Later

Malibu University, Library, 1:48 P.M

I've been avoiding Clover and Alex ever since Alex had said...that...about me. I hope they don't notice. Why, you ask? Because of what they did while I had my secret partnership with Jazz Hands and they completly destroyed MY room. I was sitting at a table in the library, reading the book that I DIDN'T finish last night because I cried myself to sleep. While I was reading I could swear I was being watched, but I shook it of as nothing, considering it was a library, and LOTS of people come here. I mean, who would bother watching ME? Plain, boring, Samantha Simpson. Unless...It was the LAMOS. They had been very quiet. All the sudden...The floor beneath me disapeared.

WOOHP Headquearters, Jerry's office, 1:52 P.M

The three girls landed on the couch in an instant.

"Hey Sammie!" Clover and Alex said at the same time.

"Hi Clover, Hi Alex." Sam says while fake smiling.

"Okay, girls. I have a mission for you." Jerry says, breaking the reunion.

"What's the mission Jer?" Sam asks.

"The LAMOS are active again. They've blown up a small building. My guess, They'll strike again. This time a bigger building" Jerry said.

"Okay. Give us some gadgets Jerry. I've got things to do." Clover said, annoyed.

After Jerry gave the girls the gadgets, I decided that I didn't want to work with Clover and Alex. Not after what they said. I'd rather work alone. After all, I've done it before.

"Hey, Jerry?" I ask nervously.

"Yes, Samantha?" He replies, turning to look at me.

"Is it possible that I could work alone? Just for this time of course!" I quickly add.

"If it is okay with Clover and Alex, then I see no problem with it." Jerry replies, looking at me, as if I've got something planned.

Clover and Alex look at eachother, then at me, then at themselves again, then finally...at me again, as if silently trying to decide something. FINNALY (It's about time too) Clover decides to speak up...

"It's fine with me. Alex?" Clover, Jerry, and I all look at Alex.

"...Okay." Alex said, very hesitantly.

"Then it's settled! Alex and Clover, I want you girls to go check out the potentially next targeted building. Samantha, I want you to investigate the remainder of the blown up building."

"Be carful Sammie." Clover amd Alex tell me.

"I will." I reply.

Remainder Of Blown Up Building, 2:05 P.M

Sam walked up to the building that was completely demolished. There really wasn't much left to this building and there is no hope for the building either. She slowly walks up to what looks like what used to be a door and walkes throught the opening.

'This is awful' was the first thought that came to Sam's head.

There were bodies and blood **everywhere**. So much blood that Sam almost threw up.

'It will only get worse as I get higher' Sam thought, disgustedly 'If I can get higher'.

Sam slowly made her way threw the crowd of dead bodies to another opening.

'Thank god it's a staircase and not another room of bodies' Sam thought to herself, as she started climbing the stairs.

As she stepped onto the second floor she tripped over the top of the step and landed flat on her stomach. She hears people suddenly speed walk into the room. She hears one of them walk behind her to stand infront of the opening.

Suddenly Sam gasps, as a sharp pain goes through her stomach and then everything goes black.

 **That is the end of Chapter 2.**

 **Reviews = Sam staying alive (Laughs evilly)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Chapter 3 is up! I can't believe I actually have 3 people following this story!**

 **I'm sorry for taking a long time to update. I'm currently trying to write some other stories and I have another one in mind for a Harry Potter and Glee crossover. Though only one person will enter the Harry Potter universe. You can guess that from the title.**

 **I'm also working on a Klaine/Cinderella story and a Sailor Moon story...So go check those out!...Please?**

 **I don't think there is anything else I have to say, so onto the Disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Totally spies in any possible way.**

With Clover and Alex- Sunset

"Do you think Sammie is okay?" Alex worriedly, asked Clover.

Clover sighs as she puts her nail file away. "I don't know, Alex. She just gets really moody sometimes."

Alex rolls her eyes.

'Sometimes Clover can be so typical she can forget who her real friends are.' She thinks.

Alex and Clover were standing in front of a tall building that Terrance had once worked in. They had already gone to 3 other place that the LAMOS might want to blow up, like A disco Buggie Gus had once went to all the time but they kicked him out after he robbed from them.

Boogie Gus disappeared after that.

They had checked out another spy agency building that Merna Beesbottom had worked at after she left WHOOP.

She was soon arrested after that.

Less than an hour ago, they left an old fashioin building that Helga Von Guggen had worked at before they kicked her out, saying her designs were too complex.

Helga Von Guggen dropped off the radar after that and started designing herself.

They had attempted to find out where Tim Scam might have worked, but it appears that he went off the radar after WHOOP.

This was the only building that they could think off. Terrance's old office building. When they took a look at Terrance's files, they understood why Terrance might want revenge on this place. They fired him after Terrence had become frustrated and angry at Jerry's success. Though before they fired Terrance, they _humiliated_ him.

They had stood him infront of all the employees in the building and Terrance had been thinking they'de be giving him an award, but instead they had listed all of Jerry's achievements and all Terrance's failures, ending with how he was fired.

Terrance disappeared after that, presumably to start plotting revenge on Jerry.

"Well, I think something might actually be wrong with her" Alex said.

"Whatever Alex" Clover said in _that_ tone. **(Author's Note: Any** _ **real**_ **Totally Spies fan will know that voice.)**

 _LAMOS Headquarters, A few days earlier_

 _"So, we have the plan set?" Merna asked Tim._

 _Tim rolled his eyes, "Yes it's set, you dimwit. If you paid attention, you would know this."_

 _Merna faked offended. "Well that's not very nice Timothy"_

 _Tim glared at her, "Do_ _not_ _call me Timothy"_

 _Merna actually looks a bit frightened. "Sure thing, Tim!" She squeaks._

 _Tim leans back, crosses his arms and nods with a smug smile on his face._

 _Helga and Boogie Gus were currently arguing about what was better, disco style or fluffy designs. Niether of them will win this._

 _Terrance is currently sititng in his_ _evil-like_ _way of sitting with his arms crossed and leaning back in his chair._

 _It's like a regular day with the LAMOS...until_

 _SLAM!_

 _All the LAMOS jump up in shock ,and if you weren't observent enough, fear. The idea that thinking after all this time, that you have been caught, well, it's quite terrifying._

 _The LAMOS exit the main room of the sub and start walking down the hall to the door that lead to the hatch._

 _"Gus, open the door." Terrance said._

 _"Why me?" Gus whined, pathetically._

 _"Just do it, man." Tim whispered._

 _Boogie Gus slowly started to open the door. As the door was fully opened, they saw that there was a man, a man who wore mime make-up on his face._

 _He slowly looked to them and said,_

 _"You guys are the LAMOS?"_

 _Tim slowly nodded his head, "And you are?"_

 _"I'm Jazz Hands." He took a deep breath, "And I want to make a deal with you guys"_

 **And that's a wrap of Chapter 3. Sorry for short updates. Anyway, I noticed that the disclaimer didn't show up for Chapter 2 so, I had to delete chapter 2 and repost it. *Sighs* Life is so exhausting.**


	4. Author's Note

**I'm sorry but this is NOT an update.**

 **So, I guess was biting off more than I could chew when I started working on three stories at once. So, I'm going to have to post pone this one. I really am sorry for everyone that likes this story, but I'm getting to overwhelmed.**

 **As soon as I finish "Regained Hope" or "Returned Love and Hatred" I will come back to this story.**

 **Again, I really am sorry,**

 **Blue-Haired-Wonder**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Sorry for the delay of this story. Keep the pitchforks and torches away, please!**

 **I've been really busy and stressed lately, along with trying to figure out where I was going with this story and another I'm working on. I'll be honest, I still don't quite know where I'm going with this, however, I'll still try to update though!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Totally Spies, you don't own Totally Spies, none of us own Totally Spies, so everyone wins... Wait, if none of us own Totally Spies, does that mean we all lose? Whatever! Onto the story!**

 _Still at the L.A.M.O.S Headquarters_

 _They were all sitting in the main room. After a discussion-argument-, the L.A.M.O.S had decided to listen to this make-up covered villain._

 _"So Jazz Hands, what is this deal you want us involved in?" Tim asked him, sarcastically of course._

 _"The last time I tried my evil plan, the spies and that gray-haired boss of theirs stopped me. I want to try that plan again and I need your help," He replied._

 _"What's in it for m-us?" Terrance asked, looking out for himself._

 _"In return for helping me, you guys will get your revenge on WHOOP," Jazz Hands said smirking._

 _"How?" Merna asked, feeling confused. After all, very few people actually achieved bringing down WHOOP or getting revenge on them._

 _Jazz Hands took a deep breath in and exhaled before continuing. "While I was trying to carry out my plan, this woman appeared and she wanted to help me and I accepted her assistance. In the end, that girl turned turned out to be an undercover WHOOP super-spy."_

 _"Was is one of THE spies?" Helga asked, disgust dripping from her voice._

 _Jazz Hands nodded._

 _"Which one?" Tim asked, already having a feeling of who it was._

 _"Samantha, the green suited one," Jazz Hands replied._

 _Tim wasn't shocked. Samantha had always been pretty smart. He had a feeling that only she could accomplish being an undercover agent out of her little group. "So how does Samantha once being an undercover agent help us get revenge on WHOOP?"_

 _"My plan was to try to convince her to join my cause," Jazz Hands said._

 _"Two questions," Said Merna. Jazz Hands nodded for her to continue. "How do you plan on talking to her?"_

 _Jazz Hands looked nervous. "I'm still trying to figure that out."_

 _Boogie Gus, who had been silent the entire time, had a, surprisingly, good idea. "Since her and her little spy friends are fighting, what if we do something that will make Jerry send the girls out on a mission. Since they're fighting, the girl will want to go on her own. While she's investigating on her own, we can kidnap her."_

 _Everyone, except Jazz Hands, stared at Gus in shock. Never had he ever suggested such a brilliant idea._

 _"That's a...brilliant idea, Gus. I'm proud to have you on my team," Terrance said, smirking evilly._

 _"And to celebrate, we can have a L.A.M.O.S Dance Party!" Gus laughed._

 _Everyone sweat-dropped. Merna turned back to Jazz Hands to ask her second questions. "What if you try and fail to convince her to join you?"_

 _At this, Jazz Hands turned to Tim. "I've heard of your reputation around the WHOOP prison, and apparently you're goof at brainwashing people."_

 _"What are you getting at?" Tim asked him, already knowing what he wanted and was just waiting for him to say it._

 _Jazz Hands took a deep breath. "I was wondering, if I can't convince Samantha to join me, will you brainwash her for me?"_

 _Tim honestly didn't want to brainwash her. That would mean she'd turn evil for Jazz Hands, and not him. He always felt something for her, as if it wasn't obvious as he could never bring himself to kill her himself, but he wasn't allowed to feel that way for her. She was a super-spy. He was a villain. hey are complete opposites. But in the end, it would still hurt him if Sam turned evil for a fool like Jazz Hands and ot him. So he just settles with, "I'll think about it."_

A few Hours After Sam was Knocked out

Sam woke up in a dark room. It took her a few moments to figure out more of her surroundings. She was lying on a table with a pillow under her head. However, her feet were separately strapped onto the table, which was the same with her hands and middle. She found one thing odd though, nothing was over her mouth.

Sam swallowed nervously and let out a groan at how dry her throat was. Someone must have heard her, as she heard the creaking of the door open. She immediately shut her eyes as light flooded the room.

"Hello, Miss Spirit Fingers," she heard a voice say. It took her a few seconds, but she recognized that voice as Jazz Hands'.

"Or should I say Samantha," he continued, as if no one ever knew this.

Sam groaned and looked at him. At least he wasn't completely stupid and had guessed that her throat was dry. He got her a glass of water with a straw. She pit the straw in her mouth and drank, feeling so happy as her throat now felt better and she could now speak.

"What do you want, Jazz Hands?" she asked, her voice still a little weak.

"I want you to be my mime queen, of course," he replied as if it was obvious.

Sam rolled her eyes. She should have expected this. "How many times have I told you that I don't want to be your queen?"

The man looked very sad. For a brief second, Sam felt bad for him. "I had thought you would change your mind, but it seems I was wrong," with that, Jazz Hands sadly walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

'Well obviously he doesn't want me THAT bad if he didn't try that hard to convince me,' Sam thought.

Outside the Room-Third POV, but with Tim

Tim watched as Jazz Hands walked out of the room. He looked so sad that Tim knew what she had said and felt very happy about that. She wouldn't willingly turn evil for that fool.

"What'd she say?" said the ever-oblivious Gus.

"She said no," Jazz Hands said in a whisper and sat down.

Tim had had some time to think and he had come to a conclusion. He wasn't going to let any of these people turn her evil. Why should she have to go evil for these fools, if she didn't for him?

"I'm going to talk to her," Tim said.

Tim grabbed a light and went inside the room. As soon as he was in, he closed the door behind him so the other couldn't hear the conversation.

"Go away, Jazz Hands. I don't want to be your mime queen," Sam said, thinking Tim was Jazz Hands.

Tim put his hand on his heart in mock hurt. "I am shocked that you would think I'm that fool."

Sam paused for a second before saying, "Tim Scam."

He smirked. "Lovely to see you again Samantha."

"What do you want, Scam?" Sam asked, spitting out his name as if it was a disease.

Tim took a deep breath. "I'm going to help you escape."

 **Sorry guys. No more for now. It's almost midnight where I am and I'm exhausted.**

 **To think, I got this chapter done in one night. I'm proud of myself.**

 **As I was writing this, I discovered where I** **think** **I'm going to go with this story. Cheers for me!**

 **I want to add that I dedicate this chapter to TimScam09, for reasons that they know. Did you like it?**

 **Anyway, please review. See you guys next chapter!**


	6. Author's Note-I'm Sorry

**Please hide your pitchforks and torches in a place you will most likely forget about for this announcement... All hidden? Okay great, let's continue!**

 **I only want to focus on one story, and I am having trouble with this story right now. I mean, for my other story I'm thinking about it all the time, thinking of ways I can improve my original ideas, but with this story, all I can think about is how I dread the time when I have to update it.**

 **So...I'm taking a break on this story...again.**

 **I now give you permission to get those hidden pitchforks and torches.**

 **Blue-Haired-Wonder**


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Totally Spies**

 **With Sam**

She stared at him in shock. 'This has to be a trick.'

He noticed her hesitance. "I know what you must be thinking," he said, nodding his head. "But I really will help you escape."

Sam narrowed her eyes at him. "Why? We're enemies, remember?"

Scam took a deep breath and said, "We are enemies, yes, but I think this plan is stupid. So, I'll help you escape."

Sam sighed. 'I don't want to trust him. He's never proven himself to be trustworthy.' She looked up at him. 'But if I don't take him up on his offer, I could be stuck here forever. At least if I let him help me, there's a chance I could get free.'

Tim looked at her with a raised eyebrow."Well? Will you let me help you?"

Sam sighed before rolling her eyes. "Fine. You can help me escape."

Scam nodded, and walked closer to her. "Good. Here's the plan."

 **At W.O.O.H.P., With The Girls**

"AHHHHHHH!" Clover and Alex screamed as they were "WOOHPED" back to W.O.O.H.P. by Jerry from their mission. They landed on the couch.

"Hello girls," Jerry said, smiling pleasently.

"Really Jerry? You just had to WOOHP us. Couldn't you just call us or something?" Clover half yelled/asked.

"Sorry Clover," Jerry said, not looking very sorry. "But I had to talk to you two personally."

"Wait..." Alex said. "What about Sam?"

Jerry sighed. "That what I want to talk about."

"What about Sammie?" Clover questioned, getting worried.

"Has she contacted you two in any way since the start of the mission?" Jerry asked.

"Noooo," Clover said, drawing out the O. "Why would she? We have different assignments."

"I've been monitoring Sam, since she is by herself, and she hasn't moved in over a few hours," Jerry said, looking worried.

"Really?" Alex asked. "Can you show us?"

"Certainly. Come over here," Jerry replied, pulling up Sam's compact.

Alex and Clover stood behind Jerry as he pulled up Sam's compact location. It was in the location of the blown up building. "Her compact has been there for over 2 hours. I guess she must have dropped it," Jerry said.

Alex then reminded something. "Remember back when Sammie got kidnapped by and evil dentist and was brainwashed into a crazed dential assistant?" Both Clover and Jerry nodded. "Well, when she got kidnapped, she dropped her compact in the fight, so you couldn't track her with it. But you did use something else. Just use it again."

Jerry nodded, smiling at Alex. "Good thinking!" He started typing.

"Do you think Sammie is okay?" Clover worriedly asked Alex.

Alex sighed. "I don't know, Clover. But I hope she is."

"Ya," Clover said, nodding her head. "I hope she is okay too."

"Girls," Jerry interrupted. They glared at him. "Sorry for interrupting, but I found the coordinates of Sam's location. I'm going to send them to your compouders so you can follow them and find her."

"All right, Jer," The two girls said together.

"Wait!" Jerry said. They looked at him. "You'll need gadgets. Laser Lipstick, the Immobilizer, and the Heat Motion Detector Sunglasses." Jerry continued, laying out the gadgets.

"Thanks Jer," Clover said, as she and Alex started grabbing the gadgets.

"Ta, ta girls," Jerry said, as he pressed a button.

"JERRY!" Clover and Alex screamed as the floor disappeared beneath them. Jerry chuckled.

 **Monitor Room, With Tim**

Tim sat on the couch in the Monitor Room, with all of the other villains in the Submarine gathering around him.

"So what did you say to her?" Merna asked him, smirking. Tim had a feeling that she had somewhat of a clue about his feelings.

"I asked her to reconsider her option of refusal to Jazz Hands," Tim said, feeling stupid about saying 'Jazz Hands'.

"And she said?" Jazz Hands asked, looking like a little kid on Christmas.

Tim pretended to sigh sadly. "She told me that her mind was made up and that she would never be your Mime Queen." Jazz Hands looked down sadly.

"Does this mean you'll have to brainwash her?" Boogie Gus asked.

"Yes," Tim replied. He heard a faint creaking. None of the others did. 'The Plan's in action.

 **With Sam**

Sam opened the door to the room she had been held in. 'Stupid L.A.M.O.S.' she thought. 'They never checked to see if Tim had locked the door. Wait...when did he become Tim?' Sam shook her head, no time for these thoughts.

Sam gently closed the door, flinching as it let out a faint creak, noticable if someone was listening. But that's what Tim-SCAM!-was making sure people didn't do. That was the plan. Distract them so Sam could quietly sneak past the Monitor Room to the exit.

Not the best plan, but it was what they had.

Sam quietly walked across the floor of the Submarine. She heard SCAM telling the L.A.M.O.S. about how he was planning on brainwashing her.

'Ya right,' Sam thought, rolling her eyes.

She was passing the Monitor room. As she did, Sam saw Scam look at her. She nodded to him. He barely nodded back.

Suddenly, just as Sam took another step, a creaking sound came from beneath her foot. She flinched as everyone turned around.

"Well, well," Terrence said, tilting his head. "Look who's trying to escape?"

 **With The Other Two Girls**

"The coordinates will end there," Clover said, pointing towards a Sub.

"Doesn't it look...familiar?" Alex questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"You know, now that you think about it, it does," Clover said. Her eyes widened in realisation. "That's the L.A.M.O.S. Sub!"

Alex's eyes widened. "It is! Come on, we have to save her!"

"Wait! I just want to check to make sure," Clover said, putting the Sunglasses on. "I see her in there! There's six people in there. We should call for backup."

"Agreed," Alex said, pulling out her compact.

 **Okay, so I believe that the next Chapter will be the last.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this Chapter.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Finally the last Chapter is here! I tried to make it the longest and the most intersting chapter, but I'm sorry if it didn't meet the expectations of you guys.**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Totally Spies.**

* * *

 **With Sam**

She struggled as hard as she could to get out of Merna's grip, but she is actually pretty strong.

The L.A.M.O.S. and Jazz Hands had brought her into a room in the far end of the sub and shut the door behind them. There was a chair in the centre of the room and a table a bit away from it. On the table was a helmet of some-sorts with long cables attached to it and a computer was beside it. A bit away from the chair, was a stand with a giant red button.

Merna sits Sam down and holds her down while Terrance ties down her arms and legs.

Sam struggled to break the restraints that tied her down, but Terrance had tied them too tight.

She swallowed and looked at Scam. He saw her looking and her mouthed, 'I didn't know this would happen.'

Sam shook her head and thought, 'Sure he didn't.'

 **With Scam**

Tim stared regretfully at Samantha. He really hadn't meant for her to get caught. He'd forgotten all about how the floor would creak in front of the door.

Actually, he had a feeling Terrance had made the floor creak on purpose so he would be able to tell when someone was escaping.

Although Tim wanted to help Samantha, he had no idea how to do it. She was tied down, he was expected to brainwash her to become a Mime Queen and be in love with Jazz Hands-he growled at the thought-and they were surrounded by the L.A.M.O.S..

Not that he couldn't take them all on.

"Helga, go get me the helmet. Gus, go stand by the red button," Tim ordered.

The two did as he said. Gus stood beside the red button and Helga got him the helmet, walking back to him, and giving it to him.

"Hold her head still," Tim said to Terrence. Terrence went to grab a hold on Samantha's head, but Jazz Hands pushed him out of the way.

"I'll do it!" he cried, grabbing the sides of her face from behind. Tim narrowed his eyes at Jazz Hands and saw Samantha wince in disgust.

'I couldn't agree with you more,' Tim thought, disgusted that Jazz Hands was touching her.

Tim shook his head and took hold of the cables on the helmet, handing them to Gus. "Attach the cables to those circles on the stand."

Gus did so and stood back up. "Done."

Tim rolled his eyes. "I see that." He turned to Jazz Hands. "Hold her still."

Jazz Hands nodded and gripped Sam's face harder. Sam winced again.

Tim put the helmet on, instructing Jazz Hands to move his hands after.

Tim walked over to the computer and typed up a code. He read something over and then said to Gus, "Press the red button when I tell you." Gus nodded.

Tim hit the 'Enter' key on the computer. "Now."

However, just before Gus could press the button, there was a loud bang and the door was shoved open. "Stop right there!"

 **With Sam**

Sam was shocked. Clover and Alex had found her! And they had brought back-up!

"Clover! Alex!" Sam yelled, struggling once again against the restraints.

"Sam!" They called back together. They tried to run to her, but Jazz Hands ran to stand in front of her.

"You can't have her!" Jazz Hands said, his voice getting loud. "She's going to be my Mime Queen!"

"No I'm not!" Sam said, her voice rising too.

Alex turned back to the W.O.O.H.P agents behind her. "You guys take care of the L.A.M.O.S. We'll get Jazz Hands and Sam."

The agents nodded and went after the members of the L.A.M.O.S. Four went after Merna. Four went after Ti-SCAM. Two went after Terrence. Two went after Gus. Two went after Helga. Clover and Alex stayed in front of Jazz Hands.

"CLOVER! ALEX! PLEASE HELP!" Sam said, struggling.

"It'll be okay, Sam. We're just going to take care of Jazz Hands over here," Alex said.

Clover ran over to Jazz Hands and sent a kick to his stomach. Jazz Hands only just managed to dodge in time. Unfortunately for Jazz Hands, as he dodged Clover's kick, Alex sent another kick at him, and it hit him in the stomach. He was unconscious before he reached the floor.

Clover and Alex looked at each other before saying in usion, "That was too easy."

"Uhh guys?" Sam said, "A little help over here?"

"We're coming Sammie," Alex said, rushing over to her. Clover following right behind her. Alex bent down and untied her legs, while Clover untied her arms.

As soon as she was untied, Sam immediately brought the two other girls into a hug. "Thank you guys so much!"

"No problem, Sammie," Clover said, returning the hug.

"Ya," Alex said, also returning the hug. "We'd do anything for you."

Sam pulled back and looked at them. She smiled. "I know."

The three girls looked around to see the status of the L.A.M.O.S. Not to their surprise, the W.O.O.H.P. agents had won.

 **With Sam, 1 Hour Later**

"Terrance, you will be sentenced to spend 7 and a half years in W.O.O.H.P Prison," Jerry said, not looking at him, as the floor opened beneath Terrance and sent him to his cell.

"Merna, Boogie Gus, and Helga Von Guggen, you three will be sentenced to spend 6 years in W.O.O.H.P Prison," Jerry continued. The floor disappeared beneath the three as well.

"And finally, Tim Scam. You will be sentenced to spend 8 years in W.O.O.H.P Prison," Jerry finished. However, just before the floor could open beneath him, Sam shouted,

"Wait!"

The four people who were currently in the room stopped and stared at her in confusion.

"What is it, Sam?" Alex asked, staring at her.

Sam swallowed. "I don't think that he should spend 8 years in Prison."

"WHAT?!" Clover yelled at Sam.

"Clover, please be quiet," Jerry said. He turned to Sam. "Why do you think that Tim Scam shouldn't spend 8 years in Prison?"

Sam looked Tim in the eye and smiled. "He tried to save me."

The three W.O.O.H.P agents looked at each other, surprised.

"Really?" Alex questioned, whispering. Sam nodded, looking at the floor.

"Is that true...Tim?" Jerry asked, swallowing and looking over at Tim.

Tim Scam had an unreadable emotion on his face and was motionless as he looked at Sam. He slowly nodded his head.

"Sam, you're sure this is true?" Jerry asked.

"Of course it is," Sam said, looking up at him. "I don't lie about things like this."

Jerry took a deep breath, 'I'm going to regret this.'

"I will reduce his sentence to 4 years. He will be allowed to have visitors and, if he's lucky, he may get out earlier with good behaviour." Jerry looked at Sam. "Is this okay?"

Sam looked at Tim. He just remained motionless with an unreadable expression. "Yes."

Jerry nodded. "So be it." He pushed a button and the floor beneath Tim opened and he fell, being transported to W.O.O.H.P's Holding Facility. The floor then returned to normal.

Sam looked at the spot where Tim Scam had stood. Tim Scam: the man whom she had hated for years.

'I don't know him at all,' she realised.

He's going to be locked away for about 4 years. While she had a life, school, and spy missions, she might be able to visit him once in a while.

Just to get to know him, of course.

* * *

 **Okay...there you have it.**

 **I know it's rushed and I know it's kind of bad, and I'm sorry. I know I've said this before, but I really have lost all inspiration for this story so, I wanted to get it done because then I wouldn't have to worry about it.**

 **Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

 **Who knows, maybe someday I'll come back and edit this story to make it better?**

 **Anyway, I have a Wattpad account called "Anahita-Acada." Would you guys follow me on there if you have an account?**

 **At some point, I'm going to be having a Harry Potter Fanfiction story come out. I'm not sure when, it doesn't have a title yet, and it's not all written, but I do have everything planned out. So, if you guys are into Harry Potter Fanfiction, look forward to it.**

 **Bye guys!**


End file.
